The Perfect Score
by Mystiqal Neko
Summary: The S.A.T.'s are hard to take but harder to steal. A One Tree Hill version of the movie The Perfect Score. (No specific pairings yet so vote for your faves.)
1. SuckAssTest

Disclaimer: One Tree Hill does not belong to me. S.A.T.'s don't belong to me. But this fic belongs to me. So, please don't sue me.

Note: I took the idea from, you can guess where. If you guessed the Perfect Score, you got it right! What a genius! Anyway, Nathan and Lucas know of each other's existance. This is an AU btw, so, bear with me. R/R!! Thanks for reading

**The Perfect Score**

Suck-Ass-Test

**Nathan's P.O.V.**

I awoke. The same as always, I stared at the ceiling above me, watching, listened to my partner's steady breathing, listening and feeling the sheets rustle under me touch, feeling. I knew that my life was complete. I had everything any man (straight or gay) could want. I had a wonderful basketball filled future a head of me, the features resembling a Greek god (or so I have been told) and countless women and the occasional men falling at my very feet. I should be happy right? So, why wasn't I?

I glanced sideways towards the steady breathing of the blonde bimbo (my flavour of the night) sleeping next to me. She was, I guess pretty enough with her blonde locks, high cheekbones and full lips. But her nose is a little crooked.

Maybe a bit to the left?

I hovered closer and gingerly wanted to paw at her off-center nose. As I continue to well, stare (I'm terribly ashamed to admit this) what's-her-name opened her eyes. She smirked (yes I said smirk, not smile) and leaned closer to me. I tactfully (might I add) backed away and looked at her weirdly. I knew her type, considering the fact that I date ¾ of that 'type's population. Not that I was picky or anything, its just that, its so easy to get in their pants if they think less.

The 'type' I was talking about is of course the walking, talking mannequins with flawless features whose vocabulary range is no larger than a Dr. Seuss book with of course, and the occasional cussing.

I just smirked my drop-dead-gorgeous (and don't I know it) trademark smirk as a reply and swiftly turned my head so that she got my cheek and a little hair. I just stared her down as she looked at me quizzically.

"I don't like you anymore", I said with the brattiest voice I could muster.

"What??" she gasped.

"You did know right, that your nose is off center?" I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Of all the nerves!!" she shrieked as I inwardly winced.

As the dumb blonde jumped up, I immediately noticed her boobs jingling as she stomped away.

It _must_ be fakes. I mean, they look like over inflated condoms attached to a broomstick.

She shoved her stick-like foot into the pants and zipped them up in a hurry. I just watched in amusement as she shoved her head up the neck of her t-shirt, fluffing her hair in the process.

"Bye." I said in awful glee as she slammed the door to my bedroom. I leaned back onto the bed and slept like I have never slept before.

Finally.

I just hope that mum and dad didn't hear all that commotion.

Pfft. Like they would _dare_ ground me.

And so, that is how I live my life every single day, getting a kick from breaking countless women's hearts and of course, the essence of my heart and soul, basketball. What difference does it make if the S.A.T's are a week from now? I've got my basketball scholarship to secure me a future with the pros. No **S**uck-**A**ss-**T**est can stop me.

Note: Like it? R/R please. Flames are accepted.


	2. SeverAllTies

Disclaimer: One Tree Hill does not belong to me. The movie The Perfect Score does not belong to me. Don't sue me.

Note: Thanks **Alexis** and **Emba** for reviewing and voting! I'll try to please your fanfiction needs.

Sever-All-Ties

**Lucas's P.O.V.**

I slowly lifted my heavy eyelids from the constant rapping of my door. I twisted and turned but the knocking was like hammers to my head urging me to forcefully get up. I sat up and glared at the knocker, which was of course my mom.

"Glare like that and it's no breakfast for you Luke." My mom said, teasing me in the process.

I sniffed the air and immediately smelled freshly made pancakes.

I quickly shuffled out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

"You got to go faster than that to stop Keith from eating another whole stack!!" my mom laughed at the other side of my bathroom door.

Dammit. Why didn't she tell me we're having pancakes? Like I'm not under enough stress as the S.A.T.'s are approaching? I hope she made enough for Hales too.

I ran out of the shower and jammed my head through my basketball jersey and gray sweatshirt and my feet through some sports shorts.

I grabbed my basketball, my backpack and myself to proceed in stuffing my face with pancakes.

I tumbled down the stairs not so gracefully and earned a glance from my auburn haired girlfriend, Haley. Girlfriend meaning that she's a girl and a friend, not the other term. We have too much to risk being in love with each other. Too platonic I might add.

Hales smiled at me with a mouthful of pancakes just to mock me. MY PANCAKES!

I hurriedly seated myself at the table and looked at the empty platter in front of me. I think it was kind of obvious that my face fell considerably. I glanced at Haley and saw that she had another piece left.

I grabbed my fork to pierce my mom's specialty pancakes (Only 99 cents a stack at Karen's Café). Haley intercepted my 'weapon' with her own and smile maliciously at me. So, I pouted as she smirked away.

To my terror, mom just laughed at me. _Hey! Isn't she suppose to be on my side?!_

Mom got up and put her hands behind the kitchen counter to reveal a wonderful stack of untouched pancakes. It practically gleamed with a delicious aura and I sat there in awe.

I heard laughter in the background as I wolf down my pancakes, savouring the buttery taste in my mouth.

"You should have seen how your face fell, Luke!" Haley laughed at me.

I paused my eating and glared at her for a few seconds and turned back to eating my glorious pancakes.

So what if my face fell? I need all the brain food I can digest to pass next weeks S.A.T's so that I can finally move to Maryland and to Anna, my wonderful girlfriend. No **S**ever-**A**ll-**T**ies is going to stop me.

Note: I have one vote for Brooke/Lucas and another for Jake/Peyton. Please vote more and R/R. Love you all!!


	3. SecretlyATease

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Great feedback so far!!! I love you guys!! Special thanks to all the reviewers: **payalf, rebelliousIBchic, Christine, nathansbaby, jenn, Jessica, MisFaith1029, xxxkattxtienxxx, amanda, Brooke2662, indie/emo-gurl21, Ellie, xokirby85, Vega, Tiny, DJAMES, Ali213, ihearttreehill, Emba, alexiz and B**

**The Perfect Score**

Secretly-A-Tease

**Haley P.O.V.**

The angry numbers of my radio alarm clock glared at me, mocking me as I worked my ass off, slaving away revising for the S.A.T.'s. I know it's like a week away but hey, just because I'm second doesn't mean that I don't have to work as hard as the valedictorian.

God, I hate that word.

_Valedictorian._

It's the word that haunts me yet pushes me to do better. All my siblings have been valedictorians and have _all_ went to Brown, the university of every parents dream for their child.

But instead, their youngest child, me, turns out to be the bad seed, the not valedictorian sibling. It has tormented me in ways no one can possibly imagine. Since the news was announced, my parents have been at their wits end finding some back way into Brown.

Like, _hello! I'm second!_ I'm sure Brown, White, Yellow or whatever god forsaken colour spectrum university would accept seconds! There are only so many valedictories for god's sake. You can't expect all f them to go to Brown! I bet you they have seconds, thirds of fourths for that matter! But alas, no. They are still persistent and very much annoying. So, that is why I am up at 3 bloody a.m. studying till I literally suffer from brain cramps so that I can kick Ashley Johnson's valedictorian ass for the S.A.T.'s.

The only refuge I have is my best friend, confidant and secret crush, Lucas Scott. If only he wasn't so dense, he would be the perfect male specimen. Then, he would realize that Anna is a bitch and that I love him. God! He can be so frustrating sometimes.

I looked out the window enjoying the 3 a.m. sunrise.

Wait a minute! There is no 3 a.m. sunrise!

I glanced at the clock and it firmly glared back 3.17 a.m. Suddenly, it struck me. _"Heath!!"_ I growled quite maliciously. That twit!!! He thinks that he can just come back anytime he wants from Brown and unplug my radio alarm clock anytime he wants too?! Well, that big brother of mine definitely has something coming! My eyes narrowed at the form of torture he could endure.

Perhaps one that involved a cotton bud, 2 bananas and a water filter?

I laughed like a maniac and tumbled of the chair then rushed to proceed with my grooming process.

After that, I rushed out the front door after a quick peck on the cheek from my parents and other protocol pleasantries. I ran the whole few blocks till my sides itch. However, my 'hard work' was paid off with the smell of pancakes from inside the house.

I went in, sat myself down as I usually do and began eating the wonderful buttery pancakes smothered in maple syrup (only 99 cents a stack at Karen's Café). Then, Karen walked off to wake Lucas up.

I paused my eating for a while and counted in my head.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1…._

_BOOM!!_

Luke tumbled down the stairs right on count and I smiled at him with my mouth stuffed with pancakes. He rushed to the chair next to mine and I immediately saw him face fall and then glanced at my last pancake.

I saw him pick up his fork and knew what was coming next. I stopped the fork from even touching my pancake and he pouted.

Did I tell you that he has the cutest pout ever?

It took every fiber in my body to stop hugging him. So instead, I opted for smirking. However, Karen caved and took out the extra stack from behind the kitchen counter. He looked like he was going to jump at her anytime soon.

You can do that to me anytime Luke.

So, after that whole fiasco, we rode to school, Tree Hill High School, in Luke's truck that Keith gave him for his birthday.

He looks so good basking in the sun like that while his hands gripped the steering wheel.

When we arrived, we passed by Brooke who looked as immaculate as ever. As we passed by, she winked at Lucas ever so _not_ discreetly.

Lucas's calf brushed against mine while we were walking. I wonder if he knew that he was **S**ecretly-**A**-**T**ease for me.

Notes: So far I have 9 votes for Brooke/Lucas,6 for Nathan/Haley, 1 for Lucas/Haley, Brooke/Nathan and Jake/Brooke, 2 for Jake/Peyton and Haley/Jake, 7 for Lucas/Peyton. The storyline all depends on your votes so, keep it real and vote please!! R/R


	4. Stepmom'sAndTestscores

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even my life.

Notes: Sorry everyone for the late update!! kneel's down and begs for readers forgiveness I'm about to move to a place so everything's pretty much packed and all over the place. Lots of love goes out to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. They are **Christy, Chelsea, ophiuchus, leytonforlife, Vega, SuckAssTest, kari, alexis, Ali213, volleygrl1710, Jenn, was-an-angel, Du Grey, Vampira, rmk42390, MisFaith1029, cmmfan89** and **payalf.** Just so you know, the couple's interaction will begin after all the characters have been introduced. So, that's when the poll shall be closed and no more veto power from the reviewer's (at least I think so).

**The Perfect Score**

**S**tep mom's – **A**nd – **T**est scores

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

I looked into his eyes as he caught my stare as I winked seductively at him. His face began to redden slightly.

_Awww… How much cuter can he get. Note the sarcasm._

The brunette valedictorian suck up stared at me in disbelief as she walked in step with Lucas. I raised my perfectly plucked eyebrows expectantly. She huffed and broke eye contact with me.

I laughed on the inside with glee. That girl has a crush on Lucas and she's jealous.

_Aww…. How revoltingly sweet. Seducing Lucas would be so much funner than I expected._

My best friend and perhaps my only friend I have in this goddamn school, Peyton walked towards me and slung her arm around my shoulder.

"You're early today." She said.

"Yeah. I just had to get away from daddy's new sex buddy." I sighed.

"That bad huh?" Peyton asked.

I just nodded and walked with her towards the house of clique's and unexplained horror, **Tree Hill High**.

Peyton was the only one who knew about my problem. Ever since my mom died from a car accident my dad has been constantly bringing wannabe corporate whores to the house for some company which lead to dinner, flattery and of course sex.

Why doesn't he understand that I'm fine with my shopping filled life and don't need some woman or women in my personal life. Nobody can ever replace mom.

I glanced around the school and scrutinized its population. Jocks, cheerleaders, the Populars, science geeks and the Nobody's. Nobody was out of place and hanged out and nevertheless dated respective clique members. Period.

I was part of the more well known click consisting of basketball jocks, the most respected people out of all the jocks and cheerleader or as Peyton likes to call it, Fearleader despite how we're apart of that group.

Yup, you guessed it. We are cheerleaders. Somehow I feel like a hypocrite taunting my own kind. Come to think of it, we were the biggest hypocrites around considering that I was head cheerleader and Peyton is my right hand man-girl-woman. Whatever.

Since I became popular, everyone wanted to be my friend.

_But, where were they when I was mourning for my mom? _

_Where were they when I felt abandoned by my dad? _

Only Peyton stood by me regardless of what happened. So, after that, I only consider my other 'friends' as acquaintances out to try to be cool by association and Peyton as my best friend.

And now, all I have to do is go to a respectable university possibly at the other side of the world without daddy's money with Peyton then we can escape. Then, it'll be me and Peyton against the world without anyone on our backs while getting laid once in a while.

Nothing like **S**tep mom's – **A**nd – **T**est scores can stop me from escaping from Tree Hill where I can leave everything meaningless to me behind, including the mall. Ok, fine! Maybe the mall wasn't so meaningless. But that's all I'll be leaving behind. I hope.

Notes: The poll results so far:

Lucas/Brooke: 16   
Nathan/Haley: 15   
Lucas/Peyton: 11   
Jake/Peyton: 8   
Jake/Brooke: 4   
Lucas/Haley: 3   
Nathan/Brooke: 3   
Jake/Haley: 2   
Nathan/Peyton: 1 

**Please continue reviewing/voting!!**


	5. SketchesAndTeenAngst

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Notes: Thank you so much **Jessie, Jess, ME, chimpster, mereds, Tanya, Leytonfan, ??????, Jessica, ???, nate, leyton, LeytonFan, ????, ophiuchus, Liz, Emily, was-an-angel, Sawyer, Ali213, cmmfan89, ?, MisFaith1029** and **Kayla** for reviewing. All your reviews are much appreciated. I've been receiving **A LOT** of votes for **Lucas/Peyton** (I think it's the same person who keeps on voting over and over again). So, for all you Lucas/Brooke fan's out there, keep 'em coming! By the way, the voting will end once all the characters are introduced a.k.a. probably after Jake is introduced. So, I hope everyone gets what they want and **if** there's a tie between the pairings like **Lucas/Brooke** and **Lucas/Peyton**, I'll probably make it into a triangle and then you guys can decide who gets to go with Lucas later. Oh, by the way, this is my first ever songfic (I decided to broaden my horizon). Let me know what you think!

**The Perfect Score**

**S**ketches - **A**nd - **T**een Angst

**Peyton P.O.V.**

I walked past the empty shells of people desperately trying to fit in with Substitute by The Who blaring in my ears. It was like a movie and the song right now fits the whole teen angst situation.

_You think we look pretty good together_   
_You think my shoes are made of leather_

I walked on ahead without even glancing at anything other than the path ahead of me. However, I looked with the corner of my eye at Lucas, the new addition of the Ravens basketball team and my ex-boyfriend Nathan's half-brother. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that we're all actually in a teen soap called _One Tree Hill_ played on WB with all the drama surrounding us. We're all like living clichés.

_But I'm a substitute for another guy_   
_I look pretty tall but my heels are high_   
_The simple things you see are all complicated_   
_I look pretty young, but I'm just back-dated, yeah_

My mother died when I was 3 because of a car accident and I've been living with my dad ever since pretty much like Brooke has been living. I guess that's why we click so easily. We understand each other's pain, well, half of them anyway.

Speak of the devil, I looked on ahead to see Brooke smirking to herself and very much early to school. That can only mean one thing.

"You're early today." I said.

"Yeah. I just had to get away from daddy's new sex buddy." She sighed.

"That bad huh?" I asked.

Brooke just nodded and began to put on her face as we entered the school building. I guess I'm pretty lucky to have a father that actually cares unlike Brooke who's father only cares about his flavour of the week.

We walked on ahead and I stared sideways at the countless people who worshipped the ground we walked on. I guess there are perks being popular and assistant head fearleader- I mean cheerleader. How you ask is it possible to be angsty and a cheerleader at the same time?

Well, I guess it started when I first met Brooke when I was 12 and we became friends. At the age of 13, I dyed my mousy brown hair golden under the influence of Brooke. The next day of the hair dying incident, everyone started to notice the girl who always had her ears in music and her head in her sketchbook, Brooke's lackey. I was popular by association at first but after being blonde, I became popular. Period. So, everyone knew me from then on- or rather, they thought they did and I became the second most popular girl in school after Brooke of course.

_Substitute your lies for fact_   
_I can see right through your plastic mac_   
_I look all white, but my dad was black_   
_My fine looking suit is really made out of sack_

Even after being popular, I often found solace in my rock and punk music.

_What can I say; punk and rock releases tension and anger. And I'm very angry and suicidal most of the time. I'm joking on the suicidal part though._

I also found peace of mind in sketching. Brooke calls them doodling but I love the feeling you get when that blank piece of white paper becomes something more, something that's there. I guess it's like playing God in your own fantasy world.

_Speaking of….._

I glanced at Jake at the corner of my eye as he discreetly catches mine. He turns away and talks to one of the member of the basketball team, considering he's in it. I looked down and saw the numbers forming in his hands while Brooke opened her locker.

_Four._

I smiled and nodded slightly. Jake caught my signal at the corner of his eye and smiled back while walking away with his friends. I on the other hand, proceeded walking in the opposite direction of him while a small smile etched on my lips for a moment.

_I was born with a plastic spoon in my mouth_   
_The north side of my town faced east, and the east was facing south_   
_And now you dare to look me in the eye_   
_Those crocodile tears are what you cry_   
_It's a genuine problem, you won't try_   
_To work it out at all you just pass it by, pass it by_

"Let's go shopping after school." Brooke mentioned suddenly.

"Sorry. Busy." I answered.

"Doing what?" Brooke said taken aback.

"Just busy." I said while looking at her in the eye.

Catching on, Brooke just went 'Oh' and we went to the topic of the upcoming S.A.T. and our big plan.

Not even **S**ketches - **A**nd - **T**een Angst can blow this plan. It's foolproof and it's happening no matter what.

_Substitute me for him_   
_Substitute my coke for gin_   
_Substitute you for my mum_   
_At least I'll get my washing done_

Notes: The new poll results are here!!

Lucas/Peyton: 39   
Lucas/Brooke: 22   
Nathan/Haley: 21   
Jake/Peyton: 11   
Lucas/Haley: 4   
Jake/Brooke: 4   
Nathan/Brooke: 3   
Jake/Haley: 2   
Nathan/Peyton: 1 

**Keep on reviewing/voting!! :)**


	6. Author's Note

I'm terribly sorry that I delayed this hiatus note. I've been trying to work the words in my head but it never ever seems to work out. So, here goes...

I'm currently on hiatus from I would say the beginning of this year till the end of my uber-major exams which is at the end of November. Being a Malaysian, I am forced to sit for what we like to call **SPM** short for **Sijil Pelajaran Malaysia**. And, get this, if I fail this huge exam, my future is practically going to be bleak and my dream of becoming a coroner, unachieved.

So, I'm terribly sorry for keeping your hopes up that this might be a new chapter to my fics, and I'm sorry for delaying this warning. But most of all, I'm sorry that I can't write anymore fics for all my reviewers out there till the end of this year. Anger is understandable and I'll receive each and every one of your flames with shame because I know that I have let some of you down. For those just beginning to read my fics too, sorry for the cliffhangers.

From,

**Mystiqal Neko**


End file.
